Accepted
by Hated Crow
Summary: Intelligent, handsome, cool, trustworthy, “perfect.” That’s how they described me. Nobody could feel the pain in my heart. [NOT A HAPPY ENDING]
1. The Kiss

_Intelligent, handsome, cool, trustworthy, "**perfect**." That's how they described me. Nobody could feel the pain in my heart. I try to tell people, but it never comes out. I feel empty, alone and rejected. Ever since I saw **them **have a moment in the kitchen, I have fallen into a depression. Now I believe nobody in this world can help me…_

I walked down a hall, which was the quickest way to my classroom. I heard girls squeal as I passed by. They blushed, sighed, and wished I were with them. But it would never happen. There was only one thing I wanted, and her name was Tohru Honda.

"Hello, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said. "Hello Honda-san…" I smiled weakly. Kyo and Tohru didn't think I knew about their incident. Kyo walked up to us. Tohru looked up at him and blushed. She quickly looked back at the ground. I was so obvious that they were together. "Yuki-kun… Kyo-kun and I have something to tell you." She started. I knew exactly what they were going to say. "We're together." Yes, there it was. "I know." I said, trying to keep my face from looking sad or nervous.

"H-how…?" Kyo stammered. I took a deep breath. "I saw you two." Kyo and Tohru's face blushed. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun." Tohru whispered. "It's nothing to be sorry about. You love him." I said, "I need to go, class is about to start." When I knew that Tohru and Kyo were far enough, a tear trickled down my cheek. I wiped it off. And opened the door to class.

After school, I walked home by myself. I arrived at the house and only Tohru and Shigure were there. Kyo had gone out into Kazuma's dojo. Shigure was in his room writing, and Tohru was in the kitchen. I decided to go to the kitchen. Where I found Tohru washing and scrubbing the dirty dishes. "Honda-san." I started, "I know that you and Kyo-kun are together. But I just wanted you to know that I loved you from the beginning." Tohru put down the bowl she was washing and turned around.

Tohru walked closer to me, tip-toed to reach my face, and she kissed me. "W-why Ms. Honda?" I said. "Because when I'm with Kyo-kun, it's just not the same feeling when I'm with you." Tohru replied, "I think I love you more then I love Kyo-kun." By now, my whole face felt like it was on fire. _Tohru loves me more then Kyo? _I closed my eyes. _What would Kyo think of this? _I felt accepted, free from the pain, and loved. "Thank you for saving me."


	2. Why?

_Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, KYO!_ As Yuki and I kissed, that name kept repeating in my head. Getting louder, and finally I had to break the kiss. "Yuki-kun." I started, "I must tell Kyo-kun _now."_ Yuki nodded, and I went upstairs to tell Kyo. 

"Kyo-kun…" I started. Kyo was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah?" Kyo answered back. "Um, I need to tell you something very important." Kyo got up. "What is it, Tohru?" Kyo said looking worried. "I can't be your girlfriend any longer…" Kyo's face turned from a worried look, to a depressed look. "W-why not…?" Kyo whispered. "It's because… I love Yuki-kun." I ran out of Kyo's room and shut the door.

"Yuki-kun, I did it." I said sadly. "Well… it had to be done." Yuki whispered, "I can't help but to be sad." I nodded, I sort of felt sorry for Kyo. I love Yuki, but I can't stand but to feel bad. "Yuki-kun, what do you think Kyo will do?" I said, "When I told him, he looked really angry." Yuki kissed me softly. "Don't worry about it now." Yuki whispered.

The next day, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was about 6:00 a.m. and I needed to prepare breakfast. "Tohru…" There was Kyo in the kitchen, leaning against the wall. "How come you chose Yuki?" He said. "It's because…" I said sort of blushing. I just… I can't explain. I love him so much more for some reason." Kyo looked down. "I understand. I won't bother you two." My eyes looked up at him, there was so much sorry. I couldn't think of anything to say except "I'm so sorry…"

Kyo was upstairs in his room, and Yuki was on his way down to the kitchen. "How are you today, Honda-san?" I smiled sweetly at him, "I'm doing great, your breakfast is almost ready." "Thank you." He said. "How is my flower today?" Shigure asked me. "I'm good thank you." I replied. Shigure answered back with one of his goofy smiles. "How come Kyo isn't down yet?" Yuki and I quickly looked at each other. "Um, I don't know why." I said, trying not to look suspicious. "I'll go check on him." Yuki said. I quickly followed.

Yuki opened the door. "Kyo," He said, "Why aren't you down for breakfast?" Kyo was sitting on a chair by his desk. "I'm not hungry. He replied. "I know you just went through something bad with Tohru, but please try to understand." Yuki whispered. "I already do." Kyo said getting louder, "I just don't care anymore!" "Kyo! Please don't be angry!" I said. He quickly stopped and whispered, "Yeah, who could love me anyway? I'm a monster. Akito already told me that." I dropped on my knees and started to cry. "I can't have anyone…" Kyo said, "Never… I'll be locked,locked away… forever."

_Come on tell me.  
Make this all go away.  
You make this all go away.  
I'm down to just one thing.  
And I'm starting to scare myself.  
Make this all go away.  
You make this all-go way._

_I just want something.  
I just want something I can never have_

_Nine Inch Nails – Something I can Never Have_


End file.
